Sacrifice
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: Once again he had to make the choice.. Him or the world and once again, he entered the speed force to protecr the world. He did not, however, expect the chance to see the love of his life again. JL divided we fall. Young Justice season 2 ending spoilers. Fix it fic. Spitfire.


_AN: Hey, I've seen a lot of crossovers between JLU and Young Justice based on the idea that the Wally's are the same, but I wanted to try it my way, so here is my version. It might be a one shot or a series of one shots not sure yet, depends on reviews. _

_Enjoy and please R&R, _

_Arty._

* * *

**sacrifice.**

* * *

Flash stared up at the combined form of Luthor and Braniac and smiled slightly.

"…You lose."

Almost as soon as the words had left his lips, he knew he had jinxed himself. Living metal wrapped tightly round his arms, taking the form of soldiers as they pulled him to his feet.

"Hardly, look around you the Justice League is completely defeated and so are you." Luthor scoffed, as he made his way over to them. "For all your efforts you have but inconvenienced me…speck." Wally watched almost detached as Luthor's hand shifted into metal, before transforming again, this time into a shot-gun.

It was almost funny.

A super villain ending a fight with a run of the mill shot-gun, his lips twitched as Luthor spoke again, effectively wiping the small invisible smile from his face.

"But I'm still just human enough to enjoy my revenge." He said pumping the shotgun.

"Looks like The Question was right all along…I kill you and then Armageddon…right on schedule."

A shiver of fear ran up Wally's spine at the words. Would it really happen? Was he a linchpin? The only thing that was holding The League back from turning into The Lords? What about…what about the other world? His world?

What about…Artemis.

"No!"

The cry tore itself from his lips as he vibrated his arms ripping apart the metal men. The action seemed to amuse Luthor, as he allowed the shotgun to melt away again.

"Are you going to fight me…boy?" He asked mockingly.

Wally stared at the man, taking a step back before turning and running.

He was going to have to do it again, wasn't he?

He smiled sadly, his eyes burning as he slammed into Luthor full pelt. A vicious smile formed on his lip, as he saw the metal fly from the mans arm, revealing the human limb underneath.

He would lose everything all over again.

He flashed past again, taking the man's shoulder armour and half of the chest plate.

Tears were blown from his eyes before they fully formed.

He felt his body shift, his whole body electrified with the strange energy that crackled around him…becoming one with it.

Maybe…maybe he would go back home…maybe he would see his spitfire again.

Land marks and cities flashed past him until they blurred together. He could feel his body striking Luthor, over and over.

And finally he skidded to a stop.

Luthor lay at his feet as his body vibrated with energy, a hum filling his ears as energy flickered from his body. He glared down at the man as he felt a familiar feeling starting, he was losing everything again…he was losing his family again!

Luthor raised a hand and before it was even a quarter up Wally was upon him. He met the mans cold eyes for a fraction of a second, before pulling back his hand and increasing its vibration as he swung it at the mans chest, his arm moving so fast it generated a blue glow of energy as it ripped into the armour of Braniac.

His eyes flashed closed as he pulled back his other hand and pictured Artemis in his mind one last time, before his eyes snapped open and his hand struck the man again. Luthor began to scream as he increased the speed of his hits.

The energy was becoming too much and he pulled back just as it exploded.

He could still feel the energy building though, even as the smoke cleared revealing Luthor, laying defeated before him.

Terror filled him as he saw his hands flicker.

It was happening again.

The irresistible pull of the energy.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the league, watching him slightly awestruck.

…if he wasn't possibly ceasing he would have laughed. He tried to move towards them, but ended up stumbling, his vision fading, he said something, but his mind was too fuzzy to realise what. And the last thing he saw was Clark reaching for him as his and the rest of his friends expressions turned to shock and horror.

And then everything turned white.

* * *

Everything was so bright, but he could almost see a path through…something was moving at the end. He started to walk down the path, knowing somehow that he needed to get to whatever it was.

_Flash? _

He smiled softly as he reached the end. _Sorry J'onn…I have to leave…it's her. _

_His eyes stared in wonder through the portal in front of him. A beautiful angel with blond hair sitting on the sofa in front of him, hugging a familiar dog as her shoulders shook with sobs. _

"_Flash!" _the call from behind, made him turn slightly.

"_Shayera?" _He asked softly, before turning back to the woman on the sofa._ "It's so beautiful here…there's a force…a speed force…it's calling me home!" _His voice was filled with wonder as he took a step forward.

"_I have to go now." _He said softly. He would miss them…but he needed her…he needed Artemis to be whole again. His hand reached out, his hand reaching through the portal. Wind instantly whipped the blonds hair round and she looked up, her eyes widening as she met his.

"…_Artemis." _He whispered to her longingly.

a yell from behind made him turn.

_"No Wally! Take my hand!" _Shayera sounded so sad, he would miss her a lot…his sister…a hand appeared through a portal behind him and grabbed his wrist trying to pull him back desperately.

But he pulled back.

What about Artemis?

The blond was standing now still holding the dog, holding out her hand like she was in a dream.

"_Wally?"_ Her voice was just like he remembered.

"_I'm here to Wally."_ John called out, as well and Wally felt his heart rip in two as he looked back, to see the whole league hand in hand trying to save him_. _

"_We're all here!" _Clark yelled out next.

He had to choose between them…he love his new family…but Artemis…he couldn't lose her again. He looked back and he eyes widened when he looked straight into grey eyes._ "Hey there beautiful." _He whispered softly, reaching out to brush the tears from her face.

"_It's really you…" _She whispered, reaching up to grasp his hand. He was crying now, as he felt himself being pulled back.

"_You gotta come back to us!" _John yelled out from behind him.

Artemis's eyes widened as he was pulled back slightly.

"_No Wally! Don't leave me again! I don't want to be alone anymore!" _She cried out, her face twisted in anguish, her hand holding his in an iron grip.

"_Artemis…" _

His eyes widened as his foot slipped and he fell backwards, her hand still in his as everything flashed white again.

"_Wally!" _

"_Artemis!"_

* * *

"I feel kinda funny…"

They stared in horror as Flash faded from sight.

A weak chuckle brought them back and they looked down to see Luthor crawling from the crater.

"What do you know…I did kill him." He said uncaringly, before looking up and catching sight of Superman's cold expression and realisation flashing across his face.

"I was mistaken earlier…I think this is the part where you kill me." He said quietly, before letting out a choked cry as Superman grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, eyes glowing an angry red.

Wonder Woman rushed forward to stop him, only to be stopped by Batman, who was watching with narrowed eyes.

Superman seemed to regain himself and lowered Luthor until they were face to face. "I'm not the man who killed President Luthor, right now I wish to heaven that I were but I'm not." He said quietly, causing shock to flash across Luthor's face.

J'onn suddenly spoke. "Superman, everyone. Flash is still alive, I'm in telepathic contact with him, his spirit is weak and growing weaker…but he's still here." He said, his arm outstretched, searching for the speedster.

Shayera desperately copied him and let out a cry of surprise as her hand touched…something and a swirling blue portal appeared around her hand. "Flash!" She cried out desperately, as the portal tried to pull her in.

"_Shayera?_"

Hearing his voice almost made her smile, but at the same time, his voice…sounded strange, almost peaceful…it sent fear shivering up her spine.

"_It's so beautiful here._ _There's a force. A speed force…Its calling me home…I have to go now._" He said softly and she could almost see the smile on his face.

He was going to leave them.

"No Wally take my hand!" Shayera screamed desperately, feeling around and almost crying out in relief when her hand found his. She pulled with all her might, feeling someone grab her other hand to stop her being pulled in too.

"I'm here too Wally!" John shouted into the portal, holding Shayera's hand in a steel grip. J'onn grabbed the Green Lanterns hand and the others followed their lead.

Superman calling out. "Were all here!"

"You gotta come back to us." John called out pleadingly.

Shayera let out a grunt of effort as she pulled, almost crying out in relief as she saw the red gloved hand holding hers.

Wally cried out as he fell into her arms and they all crowded around him, apart from Batman, whose eyes were locked onto something else.

* * *

Wally was gasping for breath. "I can never go that fast again…if I do I don't think I'm coming back." he whispered softly, looking up at Shayera and feeling his heart shatter as he realised he had lost his one chance of being with Artemis again.

"Baywatch?"

The soft voice made him freeze.

It couldn't be.

He turned his head slowly and stared.

"Artemis?"

Artemis Crock was sitting a few feet away, holding a struggling Nelson. Tears were falling down her face as she released the dog and it charged forward, almost bowling him over as it collided with his chest. He couldn't help the laugh as the dog furiously licked his face. "Down Nelson…I missed you too." He said softly, rubbing the dog's head.

He pushed the dog away and stood shakily, his eyes never leaving the blond as she was helped up by Superman.

He moved closer and wondered vaguely if this was a dream.

She was more beautiful than he remembered, even when she was all snotty.

He smiled at her weakly. "Hey babe."

Was it strange that he totally expected the fist colliding with his cheek?

He hit the ground with a thud and then she was on top of him, alternating between hitting him and kissing him. He waved off his friends as they made to stop her and instead wrapped his arms around her.

She struggled slightly before collapsing against him and hugging him back sobbing her heart out.

He couldn't stop smiling even as tears fell from his eyes. "It's okay Artemis…I'm here." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Flash? Who is this?" John asked confused.

"This is…Artemis…my girlfriend."

* * *

**Chapter end.**

* * *

_AN: well there you go. like i said at the top i might add another couple of chapters I'm not sure, it depends on reviews really. _

_please read and review, _

_Arty x_


End file.
